Icy Desires
by Topwolf78
Summary: Yuri's time with Victor as his coach has been wonderful, but why is he starting to feel differently about Victor? Does he want a coach, or something more? A collection of smuty one shots told in a story.


Icy Desire

 _Is this a dream? It still seems like it. Victor's here, he's my coach. Even though I know it's not, I still expect to wake up every morning to find out none of it really happened. We train every day, he's even more amazing in person than I ever could have imagined._

 _When I used to watch Victor when I was young I thought of him as my idol, a god even. Now that he's my coach I think of him like a teacher or older brother. But as time when on I found myself seeing him in a new light. It started as a simple look. I'd just simply look at him. And when I did, my chest would feel tight. At first I wasn't sure what it was. Am I sick? Tired? Worried? But it didn't seem to be any of those things. As the days passed my body's reactions seemed to escalate._

"I can do it this time." Yuri thought as he tried for a quad salchow but unfortunately fell on the landing. _I fell again, that's the third time today. Why can't I focus?_

"Yuri."

Yuri stood up quickly and faced Victor, "yes!"

Victor walked onto the ice closer to Yuri, "Yuri, you haven't been able to land that jump all day. What's wrong? You seem distracted, want to take a break?"

"A break sounds nice, I'm fine though." Yuri skated off the ice and walked back to the locker room. _Why won't my heart stop beating so fast? Victor can always see straight through me as if I'm ice myself. I can't ever get anything past him. I can't be around him lately, because my body his started to react to him in ways that are unprofessional for a student and coach._

Yuri took off his skates and packed them into his bag. He walked out to the rink and headed for the door with his head down.

"Yuri, where are you going?"

Yuri turned his head to Victor and forced a smile, "My stomach isn't feeling too well, so I'm going to head home now. But I'll be ready for tomorrow, promise." Yuri left the ice rink.

Back at home Yuri stayed in his room all day laying in the bed. _I can't tell Victor how I feel. These feelings aren't natural to feel for your coach. If he ever finds out, I'm sure he'll go back to Russia. Then I'll be alone again, I know its selfish but I can't imagine life without him now. A world without Victor, I don't think I can bare that._

A knock came to his door, "Yuri, let's go for a soak in the bath? It will make you feel better."A cheerful Victor said.

"Not tonight Victor."

"Ok, well good night then."

 _Just hearing his cheerful voice is enough to make my body feel hot all over. Victor, why? Why must I feel this way for you? Why must I be in love with you?_

Yuri found his hand moving down his frame to his crotch.

 _Victor._

His hand slide into his boxers.

 _He only spoke to me and I'm already this hard. I'm disgusting for doing this but I just can't stop._

He pulled his erection out of his pants just enough to touch it.

 _Victor, I wish these were your hands._

Yuri buried his face in the pillow as his breathing started to pick up. He started teasing the tip of his erection with his fingertips.

 _Victor._

The black-haired male licked his fingers then gripped his erection firmly. He started tugging up and down.

 _Victor!_

His hand started moving faster.

 _Victor, you don't know how much I love you. How much I wish you could touch me, how much I wish I could touch you._

His hand moved faster as his other hand slid under his shirt. He pinched his nipple causing him to gasp slightly.

 _Victor!_

His hand moved faster as he licked his lips. His hole felt empty like he wanted something inside of him.

 _Victor, I'm coming!_

Yuri came shooting out onto the bed. Tears started flowing from his eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Victor._

Next day….

"That's it Yuri, you're doing good."

Yuri did his step sequence flawlessly. As he jumped for his toe loop a flash of last night ran though his head causing him to fall. Victor walked out onto the ice.

"I know you can land that jump. Your legs were off again."

Victor helped Yuri up then placed his hands on Yuri's thighs.

"Straighten your legs here. You keep om bending them at the last second."

 _Hot, my body is starting to feel hot again. He's too close. His aroma, I feel like I can smell him in my soul. His hands are touching me, my sinful body._

Yuri closed his eyes hard, "Sorry but I have to go." He clenched his fist and took off skating to the back room. He took off his skates and sat on the bench. He looked down seeing his erection sticking up.

 _I'm sorry Victor._

Victor opened the door and Yuri turned towards the wall placing his hands over the erection.

"Yuri, what's wrong?

"Please Leave Victor."

Victor took a step closer, "Yuri, if this is about your fall I'm not mad. You can try again, that's why we practice." He moved closer and Yuri started shaking.

"Victor please leave! I don't want you to see. I don't want you to leave." He started sobbing.

Victor sat down next to the young skater and forcefully turned his body to face him. "Look at me, nothing you can ever do or say would stop me from being your coach. You inspire me Yuri. From the first moment, I saw you skate my routine I knew that this was my place. Not in the ring, but here, as your coach.

Yuri kept his hands firmly over his crotch with a blush on his face. "Do you really mean that Victor?" His heart started thumping faster.

The white-haired skater smiled warmly, "Yes, I care about you Yuri. More than you know." He grabbed Yuri's hands and forcefully moved them. "Did this happen because of me?"

Yuri's face was burning red as he shook his head yes.

"Then please allow me to fix it for you."

"Huh?! No Victor you don't…."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Victor brought their lips together suddenly in a kiss. The kiss was hot and warm making Yuri's body feel like it was melting. He clung to Victor's sweater desperately as his head started to spin. He drooled slightly as the older skater's tongue explored his mouth. Victor pulled back making their share drool stretch between them. He looked into Yuri's eyes, a slight smirk playing on his face.

"Yuri, I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. Yuri, I can't imagine not being your coach. I can't imagine not being around you every day. Seeing you skate my routine, I watched the video repeatedly. I've watch many skaters over the years. None have the beauty and skill you have in your body. You have so much poetical Yuri, I want you to see it, I'll make sure you see it."

"Do you really mean that Victor? Wow, I… I don't know what to say."

"I also realized I don't want to be just your coach. After spending time with you I knew, I wanted to be your everything. Your coach, mentor, trainer, friend, and your lover. I love you Yuri."

 _I was speechless, Victor just told me he loved me. I couldn't tell if I was imagining this or had just lost my mind. My mouth wouldn't open, I couldn't speak. I was just so happy. I love you too, Victor, so much._

"I…"

Yuri was dripping with sweat even though the locker room was ice cold. He couldn't even look the white-haired skater in the eyes. Victor grabbed the younger male's face looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, just let your body do the talking. That is how a skater communicates with the world."

The younger skater's face was burning red as he simply nodded his head at Victor's words. The older skater pushed his hair back with a slight chuckle.

"Tell me Yuri, have you ever been with a lover?"

Yuri shook his head no.

"I figured, we can take it slow."

Victor lifted Yuri's shirt as he laid him back pressing his back against the cold metal of the bench causing Yuri to shiver slightly. But then warmth run up his stomach. Victor licked slowly up Yuri's stomach to chest. The young male gasped loudly then quickly covered his mouth. His back was freezing but his chest and crotch was on fire. Victor ran the tip of his tongue over Yuri's bright pink nipples making them harden due to Victor's warm tongue mixed with the cold air in the room.

"Mmmmmmhhaa!"

Yuri let out small muffled moans even though he was trying to hold back.

"Yuri, don't be scared to let your voice out. If you don't, I won't know if you're feeling good."

The white hair male kissed down Yuri's chest to his crotch. Each kiss was like a small flame moving down his body. He pulled down Yuri's pants slowly revealing the erection beneath his boxers. Victor smile at it slight before taking his tongue and running it over the crotch of Yuri's boxers. The boxers were soon soaked from Victor's licking.

"Victor please…... I can't take it anymore. Stop teasing me, please." He said in an almost whispered begging voice.

Victor smirked, "tell me what you want? If you don't I want know what you like." He said while rubbing the erection.

Yuri couldn't take any more of this teasing. His erection felt like it was going to explode.

"You're mouth…"

"What about my mouth?"

"Use it, please."

"How? You have to be more precise Yuri."

 _This damn Russian, he was going to drive me crazy with all his teasing. He wants me to say it, but it's so embarrassing. I don't want to say it out loud. But I want to feel him, feel his mouth, feel his love._

"Your mouth, use it on me Victor. Lick me all over. Make me feel your love, please."

 _Oh god, that was so embarrassing! What am I even saying! I'm an idiot! That wasn't sexy at all!_

Victor looked slightly surprised at first but then smile giving Yuri a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course, my little cherry blossom." The Russian said with a playful wink. In an instant the white-haired male took Yuri's whole length within his mouth and started playfully sucking, and let's just say he was very "skilled" with his tongue. The black-haired boy twitched as the pleasure shoot throughout his body. This was nothing like masturbating.

"God Victor, so good." Yuri struggled out thought the pants. Victor continued swirling his tongue around the rock-hard flesh in his warm mouth. He could feel Yuri's heart beat quickly increasing as he continued to bob his head up and down, faster and faster.

"Victor…... Stop, I can't hold back anymore."

Yuri grabbed the Russian's hair firmly as he arched his back feeling the release building within himself.

With a heavy breath and whimper Yuri squired his warm liquids into the older man's mouth. He covered his now red face in shame as his breathing normalized.

"I'm sorry Victor, I couldn't hold it."

Victor took his mouth off and swallowed the contins within it. "No need for sorry, I'm happy."

Yuri uncovered his face and looked confused at Victor, "You're happy?"

"Of course, I was able to pleasure someone that I love. So, of course I'm happy." He said with a big smile at Yuri.

Yuri's eyes started to tear as he looked at the man he loved. "You love me?"

"I do Yuri, I know that now. Somewhere deep down I always knew I did. From the moment I watched your video, I knew you and I had a connection that ran deeper than the deepest ice rank. I love you Yuri, and I want to be more than just your coach, I want to be your everything. If you will have me?"

Yuri leaped into Victor's arms, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Yes! I love you too victor. Please never leave me, I can't be without you."

Victor looked into Yuri's eyes and wiped his tears, "good, because you can't get rid of me even if you wanted too. But this doesn't mean I still would go easy on you. Because the performance today was total trash." Victor said as he went into one of his rants.

Yuri kissed his cheek, "it will be better tomorrow Victor, I promise."


End file.
